The best Man He Ever Knew
by sharingstories2
Summary: It wasn't who he expected *character death*
1. Chapter 1

Phillip Banks wasn't sure who expected to be on the other end of the phone call when it ran at four that morning. He defiantly didn't expect it to be about the one person who had plagued his dreams. He also didn't expect the person telling him to be Ashley, who he assumed was fast asleep upstairs. He also didn't expect for her to be this scared.

 _"_ _I... Daddy Will… he's dying"_

He had told his beloved daughter that he would be there as soon as he could and without further ado he jumped into his car and raced to the hospital.

When he got there he found his now, twenty one year old daughter sat in the waiting room. She jumped up and pulled him into a hug  
"Daddy" she sobbed. Philip hugged her tightly  
"Ashley Honey, what happened?" Ashley sobered up slightly, pulling away from her father as she retold her tale.  
"I uh… I've been in contact with Will for the past year… he told me his reasons for leaving and that he never pawned my necklace but he had tracked it down." Philip winced.

Will had left the home of his uncle three years ago after an argument, various things had gone missing and everyone had blamed Will, except Ashley. Well she didn't until the necklace her grandmother had given her went missing. She had completely lost it with Will, saying he was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. Will had broken after that, he had packed up his things and left in the middle of the night, only leaving a note behind. It was to Phil's utter shock when six months later Carlton admitted to stealing everything after he had gotten in to debt. It was too late, no one had heard anything about Will.

Ashley began telling Philip how she meant to meet him and come home an hour later but he had to tell her about the necklace and they lost track of time. When it got to night time will had insisted on walking her home, only to be ambushed by three men. They had begun making sexist jokes about Ashley and slapped her bum. One man tried to grab her before Will flipped out and began defending her, he had all of them beat until one pulled out a pistol and shot him.

Philip was going to ask if he had survived when a nurse walked over  
"Family of Will Smith?" both of them stood up but they knew it wasn't good news.  
"I'm sorry" the nurse said solemnly.  
"We tried everything but… he died in the operating theatre" she the handed them a letter  
"This was with his belongings" and then she turned and walked away.

Later that night Philip Banks read the last thing his nephew would ever say.

 _Uncle Phil,_

 _I don't know if you would ever read this letter, maybe you will when Ashley tells me it's safe to come back but until then…._

 _Ashley told me that Carlton admitted to the stealing and for that I'm grateful but will you do something for me Uncle Phil? Don't be disappointed in him. Carlton has worked his whole life to make you proud, don't let this be the one thing that undoes all his good work._

 _Will you tell Ashley that I am so, so proud of the woman she had turned into? She does all of us proud Uncle Phil and don't be mad at her for keeping our meetings a secret. She did it so that I could still have contact with someone. She did it out of goodness not out of Malice._

 _Tell Hilary that I am proud of what she has done, her wedding was beautiful. Ashley showed me pictures and I do not know if she got my present but if she did will you tell her that she should put it to good use._

 _Tell Carlton I forgive him, he's a great man Uncle Phil and I'm proud to have even been related to him._

 _If aunt Viv is reading this, thank you so much for giving me the best possible life you could give me. You were my mother when my own mother couldn't take care of me._

 _Uncle Phil, thank you for letting me spend my teenage years with you and in your home. You gave me the best life and a better one than I would have gotten back home. Thank you._

 _I really don't know if you'll read this because I may not even post it but I want you to know I am happy and heathy. I'm doing well. Just remember I love you all._

 _Love  
Will_

Looking up from the letter Phil cried, he cried because he had abandoned his nephew and he was forgiven. He cried because this remarkable man would no longer be with him. He cried for Will Smith, the best man he knew.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
